


Save the Rest for the Turn, J

by arrafrost



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: Prompt: Have you seen that angsty post "soulmate au where instead of your soulmates first words to you written on your skin it’s their last words you ever hear them say so you don’t know who your soulmate is until you lose them"





	Save the Rest for the Turn, J

**Author's Note:**

> transferring prompt drabbles from tumblr onto here so hey have some sad stuff!

“Stark… you know that’s a one way trip right?” Steve said into the com. This wasn’t the kind of thing he thought Tony was capable of doing, or even thinking about. Tony wasn’t the self-sacrificing type. Did he realize he wasn’t going to be coming back from this? He pursed his lips as he remember his own one way trip…

“Save the rest for the turn, J.”

Steve’s heart stopped. He never understood it. Always thought it had something to do with cars but couldn’t quite figure out where he fit into hearing it when it would be the last… 

“TONY STOP!” He shouted into the com without thinking. He didn’t even like Stark, didn’t get along with him, didn’t agree with him, but this couldn’t be happening. Not like this. Not after so long. Not before they even had a chance to like each other. “YOU CAN’T DO THIS, TONY! YOU WON’T COME BACK! YOU’RE NOT GOING TO COME BACK!”

Thor was staring at him, worry written all over his strong features as he glanced up at Iron Man in the sky, holding the missile, then back at his Captain. 

Tony didn’t respond. There was no sound over the com. And then he was gone. He steered the missile away from hitting Stark Towers and straight up into the void. 

On the ground Steve stared at the sky, mouth open, breath shaky. They never had a chance. Not a single one from the moment they met each other and now… Steve closed his eyes, fists clenched tight at his sides as he struggled to keep his composure. He was wrong about Stark… this whole time… he hadn’t given him a chance. 

\- - - - -

Tony passed through, into the opening, the portal to an entirely different space he was accustomed to. He was struggling, holding onto the missile, holding onto the air in his lungs, holding onto those words Steve shouted to him from the ground.

“ _YOU’RE NOT GOING TO COME BACK!”_

All this time Tony thought it was because he was an idiot. Because he was the dumbshit that walked out on his relationship with his soulmate, leaving them crying and angry with him for not taking the chance on them, for not being vulnerable with them, for not being able to commit. This whole time he thought he was going to leave his soulmate and they were going to tell him that he wasn’t welcome back in their life… Instead he heard it, he heard the desperation in the Cap’s voice, the plea to come back, and he kept going. He disappeared on his soulmate… and his soulmate wanted him to come back so they could give it a shot. 

Tony laughed, shaking his head. It was almost worse that way.


End file.
